


"C" is for Cloak

by geekprincess26



Series: The Jonsa Alphabet Chronicles [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Family, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekprincess26/pseuds/geekprincess26
Summary: Jon loves the cloak Sansa gave him just before they left Castle Black to retake the North.  In fact, he loves it too much to remove it.





	"C" is for Cloak

**C** is for  **Cloak**.

Jon loves the furry direwolf cloak Sansa gave him in Season 6.  He only removes it when necessary (i.e., when he’s bathing or eating), and otherwise he refuses to remove it except for when Sansa wants to wash it or mend it.  Throughout their long and happy marriage, one of the few arguments they ever repeat is one in which Sansa utters some variation of, “My love, do you  _really_ need to be wearing that cloak right now?,” or, “My dear, this cloak grows more threadbare every time I mend it, and I’ve already patched it ten times this year.  Why don’t I make you another?”, and Jon replying with an annoyed (but affectionate) grunt.  If anyone else dares to remark upon the oddity, the grunt turns into a growl.   As the years wear on, he remains almost as protective of the cloak as Ghost is of their children.  By the time his and Sansa’s granddaughters come of an age to sew cloaks themselves, Jon’s cloak is made up half of patches and half of its original fabric, but by that time he and Sansa have grown a bit hard of hearing and don’t bother arguing verbally over it.  Instead, Sansa shoots him a look dirtier than the cloak whenever she takes it to wash or mend it, and he scowls, and she shakes her head and mutters something about men.

Jon always makes it up to her afterwards with a kiss, though.


End file.
